tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand
Ferdinand *'Builder:' Climax Locomotive Works *'Class': Climax Class C *'Configuration': B-B-B *'Arrived on Sodor': April 1960 *'Built:' sometime between 1902 and 1928 Ferdinand is a logging engine from Misty Island. Bio Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Persona Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's Right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Basis Ferdinand is a Climax Class C logging locomotive with added buffers and screwlink couplings. Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season) * Glenn Wrage (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Robin Brosch (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) * Héctor Moreno (Latin America) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Mariano García (Spain) Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his prototype is capable. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British lines. He has added buffers and screwlink couplings. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis (classic and sweets; coming soon) Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue168.png|Ferdinand in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue162.png|Ferdinand with Bash and Dash File:MistyIslandRescue166.png|Ferdinand with Bash File:MistyIslandRescue237.png File:MistyIslandRescue472.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay14.png|Ferdinand, Bash and Dash File:Thomas'CrazyDay35.png|Ferdinand in the fourteenth season File:Thomas'CrazyDay57.png File:MerryMistyIsland89.png|Ferdinand and Thomas File:MerryMistyIsland105.png File:JumpingJobiWood!10.png File:GordonandFerdinand19.png|Ferdinand and the Lion of Sodor File:GordonandFerdinand82.png|Ferdinand in the fifteenth season File:GordonandFerdinand48.png File:GordonandFerdinand87.png|Gordon and Ferdinand File:LetItSnow27.png File:StopthatBus!52.png File:StopthatBus!55.png File:HappyHiro45.png File:TreeTrouble49.png File:WelcomeStafford63.png|Ferdinand in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress69.png File:Head-OnFerdinandPromo.png|Head-on promo of Ferdinand File:Ferdinandpromo.png|Promo File:FerdinandPromo2.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook4.png|Ferdinand as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Ferdinand'sbasis.jpg|Ferdinand's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Ferdinandwoodenprototype.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenFerdinand.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Ferdinand.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-N-PlayFerdinand2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFerdinand.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Take-n-Play Muddy Ferdinand File:CollectibleRailwayFerdinand.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayFerdinandprototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:CapsuleCollectionFerdinand.jpg|Capsule Collection File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Ferdinand the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterMuddyFerdinand.jpg|TrackMaster Muddy Ferdinand File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Wind-up File:MinisFerdinandPrototype.PNG|Minis prototype File:MinisSweetsFerdinand.png|Minis (Sweets) Category:Steam locomotives Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tender engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway